Perfect
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Rated M for safety. I thought Oliver and Marcus were in need of a few cute happy moments.
1. Perfect

Oliver lay with his head on Marcus's chest, they were laying naked on Marcus's bed in the Slytherin dormitories. Oliver felt his eyes slowly closing even though he wanted to be awake and gaze into Marcus's eyes and feel Marcus's hand softly caressing his back. Which right at that moment was sending him off to sleep.

He could hear the sounds of Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey in the bed nearby. If they kept going like that then sooner or later Oliver was sure the bed was going to break.

"We're not that loud are we?" Oliver's voice was so quiet and it took so much effort to get the words out he was so tired.

"No." Marcus whispered back kissing the top of Oliver's head. "Terry just likes it rougher than you."

A small smile slid onto his face.

"That one of the things that makes you prefect for me. Your delicate, I feel useful because I can protect you." Marcus whispered in Oliver's ear.

"I'm yours." Oliver send contentedly before drifting off to sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

Marcus watched Oliver drift off to sleep, smiling to himself as he pulled Oliver closer to him and followed Oliver off to sleep.


	2. Not So Perfect

**This is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, this is the longest thing I've written in a while. It was quite fun adding in Marcus's friends and Percy. I hope you enjoy it!**

Oliver sat down heavily on his four poster bed. There in front of him was his father's owl. Attached to it's leg was a letter.

Oliver had been expecting this letter ever since he'd found out that his parents had some how found out about his and Marcus's relationship. He knew the letter wouldn't contain good news.

Oliver took a deep breath held out his arm for the bird and took the letter. He opened it slowly wanting to draw out the moment of not knowing what the letter send.

The he opened it and began to read.

_Oliver, _

_Me and your brother have come to the decision that you are no longer part of the Wood family._

_As a PureBlood you have the responsibility of carrying on the Wood line as does your brother, but it would seem that you are not going to fulfil that responsibility. Some thing I'm embarrassed about, My youngest son seems to believe that he doesn't have to bother about his PureBlood responsibilities. _

_But worse that that, far worse in fact is that the man your with is a FLINT. Our families have been enemies for generations and you just go and throw that away in a relationship that won't last. Trust me when I tell you, you can't trust a Flint and he will leave you. I promise you that._

_You are an embarrassment to the Wood name. First you were put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like the rest of this family. Then you make friends with blood traitor Weasleys and now this. _

_When he leaves you don't even think about running back to us. You'll never get anything from us ever from now on we do not know you and I advise you not to ever try and contact us again. Your mother has taken this very hard and is convinced that this is her fault for some complete unknown and insane reason. _

_The Wood Family._

Oliver found himself blinking back tears, his father had been polite but the words and meanings were still hurtful. The bit about the Flints and about Marcus leaving him hurt more than anything and the bit about his mother just rubbed salt into the wounds.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Percy's worried voice broke through his thought.

Percy was standing in the doorway he was very surprised when his words made Oliver burst into tears.

Percy ran over to his sobbing best friend.

"Ollie? Ollie shhh whatever it is, it'll be alright we'll work through this together I promise I'll help you no mater what." Percy pulled his best friend into a hug and rubbed his back gently soothing Oliver quietly. Percy waited until Oliver had calmed down enough to speak.

"What's happened to get you this upset?" Oliver didn't answer Percy's question, just handed him the letter from his father.

Percy read it through a few times to make sure he'd understood it all and when he'd finally finished he looked as if he could quite happy kill Oliver's father if he met him anytime soon.

"Did this come just now?" Percy did his best to keep his voice normal, but he knew he'd failed when he saw Oliver flinch slightly.

"Yeah." Oliver's voice came out in a whisper. Thinking about it Percy did vaguely remember seeing an owl flying out the window just as he came in but was to worried about Oliver to think about it.

"So you and Flint?" Percy had wanted to ask about it for a while but hadn't due to the fact that Oliver seemed constantly on edge.

Oliver nodded. "Percy I want to see him."

Percy bit his lip was this a good idea, could the Slytherins be trusted? One look at Oliver and he decided that if they couldn't then he'd punch them. Oliver needed to see Flint and he wasn't in a mood or position to take their shit.

"Do you know where they'd be?"

"Quidditch practice?" Oliver gave a small shrug. Well it was a place to start.

They made their way towards the Quidditch pitch sometimes getting odd looks because Oliver looked so pale and his eyes were all red still from crying. A couple of people stopped them thinking that Oliver had been Hexed and that had made him look like this. Percy decided not to tell them that Oliver had been crying and let them think that. When asked who'd hexed Oliver Percy replied the name of the Slytherin prefect that had been an arse to him the other day.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Percy murmured when Oliver asked which made him laugh remembering when Percy and stormed up to their dorm after the other prefect had pissed Percy off.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch they both saw the Slytherin team practicing.

"Maybe we should wait here until they've finished. We don't want to be accused of spying." Percy didn't want a fight to break out because the Slytherin's had seen Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine the Slytherin's are fine with me, plus I can see Terry in the Slytherin stands. There look. Come on."

Percy wasn't as sure as Oliver but followed anyway staying further back as they approached Terence Higgs in the Slytherin stands. He was standing as close as he could get to the pitch with out leaving the stands so that he was leaning a what looked like a dangerous angle. Percy could only hope Oliver didn't make him jump because he was pretty sure Higgs would fall.

As Oliver got closer he could see the scowl on Terence's face and hear his angry muttering as Draco Malfoy once again missed the snitch.

"Can't believe this, got replaced by him and he still can't catch the thing. Just because of his father he's on the team and I'm-Oliver what the fuck's happened?" Terence stopped mid muttered rant as he caught sight of Oliver coming to stand next to him.

"If it makes you feel any better both me and Marc agree that you're the better seeker and it's only because Malfoy's Snape's favourite that he's even on the team." Oliver tried to talk about something normal and take the attention away from how he looked.

"Stuff Quidditch, what's happened you've got to tell me." Terence pulled Oliver into a hug as tears fell from his eyes.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private please to talk about this?" Percy asked Oliver had forgotten he was there and Terence hadn't noticed him.

"That's a good idea I don't think I can talk about it here. How long have they got left of their practice?" Oliver asked Terence.

"Not sure, but the way Malfoy's playing it could be some time. I'm guessing it was Marcus you came here to see."

Oliver nodded.

"Right lets go to the Slytherin changing rooms and talk there."

They sat down on one of the benches Percy and Terence either side of Oliver. Oliver handed the letter to Terence who read it slowly.

"Your father really isn't happy about this is he?" Terence was smirking. "We'll show this to Marcus once their practice is over and he's clean and changed, we wouldn't dirt on this."

"What?" Percy looked baffled this was not how he'd thought the message would be taken.

"You'll see." Terence was grinning at him. His face became serious again as he turned back to Oliver. "Don't worry about this, everything will be fine I promise. Plus your always complaining about them, it's not like your losing anything."

"I doesn't matter if I like them or not there still my family. Plus look what they've said about my mother." Oliver's voice was weak from crying.

"Hmm…True, but then your father is the kinda the type to make up what your mother's feeling. She might not even know about this, but he knows that it'll hurt you more thatn just being disowned. Because we all know you really couldn't care about that."

"I think Higgs it right it does kind of look like it's been added as an afterthought." Percy agreed.

There was suddenly a loud bang as the door to the changing rooms burst open and the even louder chatter on the Slytherin team as they entered.

Malfoy was the first to spot they were there. A nasty sneer appearing on his features, Marcus had just had a go at him for not catching the snitch enough and so he was looking for someone to take his anger out on and who better than Slytherin's old seeker (who Marcus said was far better and if he hadn't been over ruled would have replaced with someone who 'couldn't even see the damn thing'), the Weasley prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"What's up Wood realised Gryffindor have no chance for the Quidditch cup?" Malfoy's smirked at Oliver's still tear stained face.

"I don't know a lot about Quidditch, but I'd take an educated guess that Slytherin have even less chance at of winning the cup. Due to the fact that unless your chasers are amazing then your not going to win, because you can't catch the snitch to save your worthless life." Percy retort had everyone but Malfoy either smirking or grinning.

"What's up Malfoy can't face the truth?" Adrian voice was taunting as he walked over to where Terence was sitting grinning and kissed him softly and slowly.

Malfoy turned away revolted. "Don't pull that face Malfoy, we all you want to get into Potter's bed." Malfoy spun round to face Marcus.

He was just about to scream at Marcus that he didn't want potter in the slightest when Oliver's voice cut across him. "Do you? Merlin I've got to tell Harry."

Malfoy spun back round to face Oliver.

"Ade! Get off, take a shower and get changed you stink!" Terence's yell made everyone turn there attention towards him and Adrian. Adrian was practically on top of Terence, who was now laying on his back, Adrian made a big show of getting off Terence and heading towards the showers, but as he passed the rest of his team he wore a smirk and received a smack on the back from Marcus.

As the rest of the team made there way to the showers Marcus walked over.

Percy suddenly found himself feeling quite uncomfortable as he realised it was just the three of them left in the room.

Marcus leaned in slightly and kissed Oliver softly. Then whispered "I'll be back when I've changed and the rest are gone and you can tell me everything." Marcus kissed Oliver again, this one lasted longer and then went off to have a shower.

Oliver turned to Percy once they were alone. "Did you see Miles Bletchley?"

"Erm No?" Percy's voice came out worried he didn't like that look in Oliver's eyes.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Shut up!" Percy all but shouted as his face suddenly went redder than his hair he was blushing so much and shoved Oliver hard.

"Oliver's got a point, he really couldn't." Terence was standing there.

"Where did you go?" Percy asked remembering Terence hadn't been there when Oliver and Marcus had shared those kisses.

"To the toilet nosey, I don't enjoy the feeling of being desperate for a pee when me and Ade have sex."

"I wish I hadn't asked." Percy said burying his face in his hands. "The mental images!"

Oliver laughed.

It took a while for the Slytherin team to leave but when they had it was only Terence, Oliver, Adrian, Marcus and a very uncomfortable Percy.

"Miles stayed a long time." Adrian commented as he looked Terence up and down seeming to be trying to find the perfect place to start. Percy blushed at his words knowing Oliver would bring it up later and really didn't want that.

"Can't you two wait until we get back to our dorm." Marcus sounded tired.

"Nope" came Adrian's reply but Terence had other ideas he pushed Adrian away from him and turned to Marcus.

"Here read this." He handed Marcus Oliver's letter. Marcus took the letter and sat down next to Oliver. At a few points a small smile slipped onto his face for a second and then it was gone. When he'd finished reading he put it in his pocket and turned to Oliver.

"I don't know why but I a feeling that your _dear_ father doesn't like me much." Marcus said the dear sarcastically before kissing Oliver lightly. "Shall we go to the Slytherin dorm and talk more privately?" Oliver nodded and Marcus kissed him again. "What about you two? Weasley you coming? I'm sure I can find Miles for you easily enough."

Marcus and Adrian smirked while Oliver and Terence just laughed at Percy's bright blush.

Oliver and Marcus flopped down on Marcus's bed and with a flick of his wand shut the curtains around the four poster just as they saw Adrian climb on top of Terence who was on his back on the bed.

"Well where do you think we should start darling?" Marcus whispered in his ear.

Oliver just shrugged. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside at being called Marcus's darling.

Marcus sat up and pulled Oliver in between his legs so that Oliver's back was snug against Marcus's front.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should start with your Mother. Your father's quite clearly made that up. So don't doubt it for a second." Marcus kissed Oliver's cheek tenderly.

"How can you be so sure?" A small single tear slide down Oliver's face. Marcus hated seeing Oliver unset like this.

"Because your Mother's known about us for ages."

"WHAT! Since when?"

Marcus just smirked.

"Right lets go for the bit at the top where your father says that you are no longer part of the Wood family." Marcus waited but when he didn't get a reaction he carried on. "As far as I'm a aware you've always hated being a Wood, because it keeps us apart, your life is completely and utterly plan because your father's a control freak and your brother's up his own arse. Do I need to go on?" He knew he didn't there was a slight smile on Oliver's face but it was soon gone when he looked at the letter again.

Oliver bit his lip and turned to Marcus slowly and looked up into his face. "I'm being silly aren't I?" His voice sounded weak and his eyes were full of tears. Those big beautiful brown eyes. Marcus couldn't break their gaze enough if he won't to, be gulped they made his heart melt completely.

Oliver turned back round and snuggled into him.

"Right, I was about to talk about your _pureblood responsibilities_ or whatever your father called it. I'm sure we both know that that means heirs. Well it really isn't a problem it's just because your father's so old school there a quite a number of fertility potions a valuable. My uncle used them recently, my dad didn't have a problem. Actually that's a lie."

"Oh? Why?" Oliver looked and sounded worried, up until this point it had sounded to good to be true. He'd never heard about any of these.

"The only problem he had was that it was my uncle was pregnant. He was going on for days about Flint's don't bottom. He really told his brother off for letting a man top him when he should have been in charge." Oliver couldn't help smiling when Marcus had finished he didn't have a problem imaging that if Marcus's father was anything like his son.

"So how would you feel about being pregnant?" Oliver turned his head and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriends words. Marcus just laughed and kissed his tongue.

"And last of all, the bit I imagine is hurting you the most though I don't know why. Is the bit about me being a Flint. I want you to know that I'm positive that my family will welcome you and I give you my word that I will never leave you, I will love you forever. Because your mine." The last three words were whispered into his ear.

Oliver purred at the words Marcus was right he was his, had been for a long time now and would always be no matter what.

"Marcus, I so tired. Will you just hold me tonight?"

"Of course my darling." Marcus replied as he laid them down with his head on the pillows and Oliver using his chest as his pillow. Marcus pulled the covers over them and held Oliver tighter to him.

He watched Oliver until he was a sleep and then soon joined him, but not before kissing him softly.


	3. Unexpected

**I was going to do these in order but I wasn't getting anywhere with the chapter I was writing and I've had this one finished since before I wrote the second one I posted I decided that I may as well post this one as I feel really bad for not updating. I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long and I'll try to post more often but I can't promise anything.**

Oliver curled up on his and Marcus's bed worrying about what he was going to do. He'd have to tell Marcus, that was certain because Marcus would soon guess and that would be far worse, but how would he react.

He could throw Oliver out, Oliver wouldn't know what to do, not with the way he was at the moment and it would get worse as time went on, he didn't know where he would go, where he'd live. He didn't have any money, his family had told him that he was no longer a Wood and that they never wanted to see him again. He could go to Percy's…Yes that was it if everything went badly he could go and live at Percy's.

Oliver felt much better he had options if things didn't work out and maybe just maybe Marcus would come round to the idea eventually.

Oliver got up, went into the kitchen and put the kettle on for a cup of tea to calm himself before Marcus got back from training. Oliver hated the fact that Marcus still had his family, who loved him, and he was the only one out of the two of them who brought in any money being The Falmouth Falcon's star chaser.

Just as the kettle boiled and Oliver had put a tea bag in a cup an awful thought hit him. What if he couldn't stay at Percy's, Percy would let him stay that was for sure, but Percy was living at his boyfriend's. Oliver had forgotten because he and Marcus were there a lot and usually so were Terence and Adrian and when Marcus wasn't there because he was training or whatever, chances are Percy's boyfriend wouldn't be there either or for that matter would Terence and Adrian.

It was kinda like Marcus invited them all round because he didn't want to spend the entire evening with Oliver and Percy because it was no secret that Marcus could find Percy boring at times.

Oliver hardly ever thought of Percy's flat actually belonging to his boyfriend.

Oliver turned away from the kettle he had been about to pick up. His back against the worktop and slid slowly down until he was sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest.

Oliver was back to square one, he had no idea what he was going to do. He stared at the floor worrying and trying to think of where he could go if Marcus did throw him out. He was getting more and more depressed as the time pasted and the kettle of water went cold and the time when Marcus would get home was fast approaching.

Oliver was so busy worrying and thinking he didn't notice Marcus was home until he walked into the kitchen and saw Oliver was on the floor, a teabag in a cup and the obviously cold water in the kettle.

"Ollie what's the matter?" Instantly worried about what could have happened while he was away at training. He knew Oliver didn't like it that Marcus was on a professional team and he wasn't, he also knew that Oliver hated it that Marcus was the one who brought in all the money. That didn't explain why Oliver looked so upset and worried or why he was sitting on the floor like that.

Oliver jerked his head up his big beautiful brown eyes going wide in surprise.

"Marc" Oliver's voice came out in a whisper.

"What's happened? Why are you sitting on the floor? How long have you been sitting on the floor?" Oliver just lowered his head again and didn't answer.

Oliver didn't know what to say he could just blurt it out, but he didn't think Marcus would take the news better like that, in fact it was more likely that he would take it worse.

"I…" Oliver tried but couldn't think of the words. In the end he settled for "Hold me."

Marcus sat down on the floor next to Oliver and pulled him close. Oliver loved the feel of Marcus's body next to his, he loved the feel of Marcus's big strong arms wrapped round him. Being held by Marcus usually completely got rid of all his fears and it almost did this time to. Almost.

"Marcus, please don't be angry." Oliver's voice came out small and almost childlike.

"I could never be angry at you." Marcus replied into Oliver's hair, placing a few soft kisses there.

Oliver leaned into the touch, he knew he should just tell Marcus but if things went badly know he may never feel Marcus's soft touches again and he was determined to savor them.

Taking a deep breath Oliver prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Marc…I'm pregnant."

Marcus froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Oliver felt tears come to his eyes and began to move, if Marcus was going to chuck him out he'd need to start packing.

"Are you sure?" Marcus's voice didn't give anything away.

"Yes."

"Oi, where d'you think your going?"

Oliver turned around he had just managed to get out of Marcus's hold.

"Well I-" He stopped.

"So your definitely pregnant?"

Oliver sighed Marcus was repeating himself. "Yes." He said tiredly.

" 'Bout bloody time." Marcus was almost shouting. Oliver just stared at him.

"What?"

"I've been spiking your tea with fertility potion for ages."

Oliver just stared at him as Marcus pulled Oliver down for a proper kiss.


End file.
